poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The DigiDestined and their Digimon
[[Taichi Tai Kamiya|]][[Taichi Tai Kamiya|Tai]], [[Yamato Matt Ishida|Matt]], Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, [[Takeru TK Takaishi|T.K.]], and Kari are little kids who discovered another known as the Digital World and met Digimon (Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Gatomon) and have been chosen to become The Digidestined heroes of the Digital world and their home world. Diferences of Digidestined and Tamer DigiDestined are children selected by benevolent beings to protect the Digital World and sometimes Earth from evil forces. Meanwhile, Tamers can be created any number of ways. Some Tamers are chosen by DigiGnomes due to a strong wish, as do the Tamers in Digimon Tamers, while others simply connect with a Digimon and form a strong bond, as with Marcus Damon in Digimon Data Squad. Still others defeat Digimon and befriend them that way, as the Guard Tamers in Digimon World 2 or the Tamers in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, or simply raise them as a game, as in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 and Digimon Next. List of Digidestineds/Tamers and their Partner Digimon C'mon Digimon *Kentarou Kamon and Bun *Makoto Abe and Hard Armor III *Shin'ichirou Jōsaki and Deathmon Adventure V-Tamer 01 *Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru *Neo Saiba, MetalGreymon, Devimon, Ogremon, Kuwagamon, Kokatorimon, Cherrymon and Arcadiamon *Sigma and Piedmon *Mari Goutokuji and Rosemon *Hideto Fujimoto and Omnimon *Rei Saiba, Pal and Pul Battle!! Digimon *Mǎ Zĭlóng, DarkTyrannomon and Leomon *Jīng Jīng and Gazimon *Chéng Zǎi, Pagumon and Seadramon World/2/DS *Mameo and Mamemon *Analogman and Machinedramon *Akira and DemiDevimon *Protagonist (World DS) and BlackAgumon *Kazuya, Tsunomon, Gabumon and Goburimon Adventure/02/tri. *Tai Kamiya and Agumon *Matt Ishida and Gabumon *Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon *Izzy Izumi and Tentomon *Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon *Joe Kido and Gomamon *T.K. Takaishi and Patamon *Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Davis Motomiya and Veemon *Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon *Cody Hida and Armadillomon *Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon *Meiko Mochizuki and Meicoomon *Daigo Nishjima and Bearmon *Maki Himekawa and Tapirmon *Willis, Terriermon and Kokomon *Michael and Betamon *Lou and Tortomon *Maria and Centarumon *Phil and Flarerizamon *Steve and Frigimon *Tatum and Aidramon *Poi Brothers and Syakomon *Yue Hong and Apemon *Dien and Gorillamon *Mina and Meramon *Derek and Crabmon *Catherine Deneuve and Floramon *Rosa and Gotsumon *Anna and Unimon *Sonya and Snimon *Yuri and Kuwagamon *Noriko Kawada and Punimon *Keiko Kurata and YukimiBotamon *Hiroshi Shibata and Poyomon *Takashi Yoshizawa and Nyokimon *Yukio Oikawa and Datirimon *Jun Motomiya and Hyokomon *Momoe Inoue and Penguinmon *Chizuru Inoue and Muchomon *Shuu Kido and Swimmon *Takao Kamiya and Agumon *Atori Ishida and Gabumon *Yoshiya Ishida and Biyomon *Mari Izumi and Tentomon *Kevin Izumi and Palmon *Shouichi Kido and Gomamon *Tenchi Takaishi and Patamon *Hikaru Takaishi and Gatomon *Daiki Motomiya and Veemon *Mai Ichijouji and Hawkmon *Toushin Ichijouji and Wormmon *Takuji Ichijouji and Minomon *Tomoyo Hida and Armadillomon Tamers *Takato Matsuki and Guilmon *Rika Nonaka and Renamon *Henry Wong and Terriermon *Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon *Jeri Kato and Leomon *Kazu Shioda and Guardromon *Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon *Suzie Wong and Lopmon *Ai, Mako and Impmon *Minami Uehara and Seasarmon *Alice McCoy and Dobermon *Calumon Frontier *Takuya Kanbara and Agunimon *Koji Minamoto and Lobomon *Zoe Orimoto and Kazemon *J.P. Shibayama and Beetlemon *Tommy Himi and Kumamon *Koichi Kimura and Loweemon *Katsuharu and Mercurymon *Teppei and Grumblemon *Chiaki and Ranamon *Teruo and Arbormon *Bokomon *Neemon *Patamon *Salamon *Lopmon Chronicle *Kōta Doumoto and Dorumon *Yūji Musha and Ryudamon D-Cyber *Zhìguāng Lóng and Dorumon *Shēngjiàn Fāng and Ryudamon *Huī Luò and Agumon X Next *Tsurugi Tatsuno and Agumon *Yu Inui and Gaomon *Ami Kitajima and Pichimon *Sho Kahara and Peckmon Data Squad *Marcus Daimon and Agumon *Thomas H. Norstein and Gaomon *Yoshino Fujidea and Lalamon *Keenan Cree and Falcomon *Kristy Daimon and Biyomon *Relena Norstein and Renamon *Richard Sampson and Kudamon *Miki Kurosaki and PawnChessmon (Black) *Megumi Shirakawa and PawnChessmon (White) *Homer Yushima and Kamemon *Spencer Daimon and BanchoLeomon *Kosaburo Katsura and Biyomon *Yuma Kagura and Renamon World: Dawn and Lusk *Koh, Coronamon, Angemon, Gatomon and RizeGreymon *Sayo, Lunamon, Lilamon, Phascomon and MachGaogamon *Chief Glare and Ophanimon *Litton and Anubismon *Chief Julia and ChaosGallantmon *Raigo and Zanbamon Story: Lost Evolution *Shuu/Kizuna, Agumon, Gabumon, Dorumon and Falcomon *Takuto, MasterTyrannomon, Dinobeemon and WarGrowlmon *Asuka, GrapLeomon and Mermaimon *Kernal, Apocalymon, Examon and Minomon *Uno, Nunemon, Botamon and Kentaurosmon *Dos, BomberNanimon and AncientVolcanomon *Tres, Devidramon, Laylamon and Chaosmon Fusion/Hunters *Mikey Kudo and Shoutmon *Christopher Aonuma, Greymon and MailBirdramon *Nene Amano, Sparrowmon and Mervamon *Angie Hinomoto, Dorulumon and Cutemon *Jeremy Tsuguri and Ballistamon *Ewan Amano and Damemon *Kotone Amano and Luminamon *Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon *Ryouma Mogami and Psychemon *Airu Suzaki and Opposumon *Ren Tobari and Dracmon *Hideaki Mashimo and Dobermon *Kiichi Funabashi and Locomon *Mizuki and Submarimon *Ken and ShinaUnimon *Haruki and Witchmon *Noboru and Allomon *Old Clock Shop Man and Clockmon World: Re:Digitze/Decode *Taiga and Agumon *Nikorai "Niko" Yakovich Petorofu and Sashenka *Akiho Rindou and Digitorin *Yuuya Kuga and Black *Mirei Mikagura, Angewomon and LadyDevimon *Rina Shinomiya and Veevee *Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort and Numemon *Sebastian and Angemon *Yakov Borisovich Petorofu, MetalGreymon and RizeGreymon Story: Cyber Sleuth/Hacker Memory *Aiba, Hagurumon, Palmon and Terriermon *Nokia Shiramine, Agumon and Gabumon *Arata Sanada, Keramon, Kuwagamon and Reppamon *Yuugo Kamishiro and Pabumon *Yuuko Kamishiro, Gaiomon, Machinedramon, Lilamon and BlackWereGarurumon *Yu Nogi, Gekomon, Gazimon and Wizardmon *Gorou Matayoshi, Birdramon, Starmon and Tankmon *Makiko Date, Lopmon, Lunamon and Terriermon *Fei Wong Tomoe Ignacio, TigerVespamon, Hououmon and Sakuyamon *Jimmy KEN, Devimon, 2 Meramon and BlueMeramon *K, SkullSatamon, Airdramon, Dorugamon, Raremon and Kurisarimon *Keisuke Amasawa, Betamon, Tentomon and Gotsumon *Erika Mishima and Wormmon *Ryuji Mishima, Cyberdramon, Dorumon, Coredramon and Arcadiamon *Chitose Imai, Ankylomon, Angemon, Syakomon and Unimon *Lily Douguchi and Kyubimon *Yasu and Gaomon World: Next Order *Takuto, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon *Shiki, Biyomon, Palmon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon *Kouta Hirose and Yukimura *Himari Oofuchi and Rikka *Shoma Tsuzuki, Luche, Samudramon, Kuzuhamon and Enforcer/Noir Appli Monsters *Haru Shinkai and Gatchmon *Eri Karan and Dokamon *Asutora Asuka and Musimon *Rei Katsura and Hackmon *Yujin Ozora and Offmon *Hajime Katsura and Onmon *Ai Kashiki and Dressmon *Takeru Wato and Calcumon *Arisu Mashiro and Aidmon *Erena Kibayashi and Effecmon *Kenta and Racemon *Kouki and Watchmon *Kazuki/Itsuki and Onmon *Naoto and Offmon *Mio and Tutomon *Makoto and Yadomon *Wakaba and Gashamon *Yukari and Aidmon *Ryouji and Kosomon *Kayo and Copipemon *Kagefumi and Craftmon *Ouji and Oujamon ReArise *Protagonist (ReArise) and Herissmon *Takumi Hiiragi and Dorumon *Michi Shinjo and Salamon *Keito Tamada and Elecmon *Mayu Kohinata and Kudamon *Chihiro Tsukimori and Lopmon *Nozomi Tamada and Pumpkimon Survive *Takuma Momozuka and Agumon *Aoi Shibuya and Labramon *Minoru Hyuga and Falcomon *Saki and Floramon *Ryō Tominaga and Kunemon *Shuuji Kayama and Lopmon Trivia *They stayed with Pooh and his friends in Skull in the Hundred Acre Wood after they lost their parents in the 9/11 incident until they reunited with them. *Fortunately, it turns out that their parents survived the said incident in Pooh and Dave Felis' Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. *The DigiDestined will be all in Daniel's movies, David's movies and PrinceJosh's movies. *They guest starred in Winnie the Pooh visits Little Golden Book Land *They will join Pooh and friends again in Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, Winnie the Pooh Meets Mary Poppins, Winnie the Pooh Meets Pete's Dragon, Pooh's Adventures of The Muppets, Pooh's Adventures of Fantasia, Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, Pooh's Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted, Pooh's Adventures of the Elm-chanted Forest, the Winnie the Pooh/Sly Cooper saga, Pooh's Adventures of The Lone Ranger, Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon, Winnie the Pooh and the Return of Jafar, ''Pooh's Adventures of Planes'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue'' and Pooh's Adventures of Mickey and the Magical Map. *The DigiDestined became members of the Shell Lodge Squad. * The DigiDestined and their Digimon will meet Tino Tonitini and his team in Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons. * They will join Ash and his friends in Ash's Adventures of the Muppet Movie and Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Ash Ketchum Goes to FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue, Ash's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins, Ash's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Ash's Adventures of The Muppet Movie, Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. * The DigiDestined (Adventure/02, Tamers and Frontier) will return in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: The Movie. Gallery The DigiDestined Season 1.png|The DigiDestined (Adventure) The DigiDesinted Season 2.png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Adventure 02) eltern.jpg|The DigiDestined as Adults (Adventure 02) The DigiDestined Season 3.png|The Tamers and their Digimon (Tamers) The DigiDestined Season 4.png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Frontier) The DigiDestined Season 5.jpg|The Tamers and their Digimon (Data Squad) The DigiDestined Season 6.jpg|The Generals and their Digimon (Fusion) Digimon Xros Wars 3 poster.jpg|The Hunters and their Digimon (Fusion Hunters) digimon_adventure_tri___adventure_01_crew_by_cruled-daisx6r.png|The DigiDestined and Their Digimon (Adventure Tri.) A6155ab3a40f3e6f2439d8157c6e25a51490272457 full.jpg|The AppliDrivers and their Appmon (Appli Monster) Digimon Adventure group shot xlarge.gif|''The Digidestined (version 2)'' Digimon Adventure group shot xlarge.jpeg|''The Digidestined Title'' Digimon Tamers (2).png|The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Tamers) Digimon Frontier.png|The DigiDestined (Frontier) Adventure s next generation by demonoflight d2t1unn (1).png|The Digidestined (Adventure childrens) Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Animal characters Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Angel Squads Category:Ash's Adventures Team Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Saver Category:Alpha Category:Legendary heroes Category:Anime Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:DigiDestined Category:Childhood Friends Category:Life Savers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Seven Guardians of Light Category:Warriors Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Anime Heroines Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:The ToonTown Rebel Resistance Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:Mario's Adventures team Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure Team Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Universal Protection Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Dora's Adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies